Ma fée bien aimée
by Renhika
Summary: Wendy rencontre un jours celui qui a juré de protéger la guilde de fairy tail au 1er maitre, cette rencontre va changer sa vie!
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai 3 chose à dire au sujet de cette fic premièrement ce n'est pas ma fic c'est mon ami qui la fait est qui ma demander de la publié deuxièmement moi personnellement cette fic ne me plait pas trop mais lisez la quand même troisième et dernièrement mais des review positif ou négatif svp sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

Introduction : Après la bataille…

…un anniversaire rapprochant la mort

POV : Wendy.

-« Trois semaines se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la bataille, et la vie a repris son cours normal. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde a guéri de ses blessures, surtout Lucy-san et Nastu-san qui étaient particulièrement blessés. Remarque, ils s'entendent encore mieux qu'avant aussi ! Il faut dire qu'ils ont battu Master Hadès tous les deux ! Grace à eux, la vie à Fairy Tail est redevenue comme avant, ou presque. Il y a en effet quelque différences : Kana-san est devenue mage de rang S et apprend à utiliser le Fairy Glitter, Natsu-san et Lucy-san le sont également devenus.

Pour je-ne-sait-quelle-raison, Lucy-san et Lisanna-san ne s'entendent pas bien : dès qu'elles se voient, elles se disputent et se balancent des éclaires avec leur regard ! Elles sont effrayantes ! Mira-san ne trouvent rien de mieux que de rire de la situation et dès que je demande pourquoi elles ne s'entendent pas, on me répond : « tu comprendras dans quelques années ! » en riant. Charuru me di que je ne suis pas très futée et, à part Natsu-san, je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre : ce n'est pas juste !

On a deux nouveaux membres à Fairy Tail : Zeref-san à qui le maître a donné plein d'artefacts pour empêcher ses pouvoirs de devenir incontrôlable (Zeref-san a l'air vraiment heureux à chaque fois qu'il touche une plante ou dès qu'il s'approche d'un être vivant et depuis il s'entend vraiment bien avec Natsu-san !) et surtout Gerard. Quand le maître a appris que le conseil voulait utiliser l'Ethelion, il est allé se plaindre et a fini par revenir avec Gerard. Erza-san en a pleuré de joie et nous étions tous très touchés.

-Wendy, à qui parles-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Charuru ! Je ne parle à personne !... Et ne t'immisces pas dans mes pensées comme ça !

-Non, mais bon sang ! Tu parles a voix haute depuis tout à l'heure ! » Je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir de honte.

-« Enfin… Bon anniversaire Wendy ! » me dit Charuru tenant vers moi un petit cadeau emballé dans un papier bleu que j'ouvris en prenant soin de défaire soigneusement le nœud.

-« Charuru ! Merci ! Ce pendentif est super mignon !

-Tant mieux, » répondit simplement Charuru, un petit sourire en coin.

-« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est demain mon anniversaire !

-Non mais quelle sotte ! Regarde l'heure ! »

En effet, il était minuit et une minute.

-« Désolé Charuru … » m'excusai-je.

-« Peu importe. Rentrons au dortoir il se fait tard.

-Bonne idée. Ah ! J'ai oublié mon gilet à la gilde ! Je vais le chercher et je reviens au dortoir ! Rentre sans moi !

-Eh ! Wendy !... La sotte. Elle pouvait le récupérer demain ! »

J'étais arrivée à la guilde mais elle était fermée. Forcément à cette heure…

-« Vous êtes un Dragon Slayer, hein ? » me dit une voix venant de derrière moi. En me retournant, j'aperçu la silhouette d'un grand homme. Tout ce que je vis c'était ses yeux rouges à cause des nuages cachant la lumière de la pleine lune.

-« E-en effet… » répondis-je maladroitement.

-« Bien, dans ce cas, ne bougez pas. »

J'étais incapable de bouger ou de parler. J'avais l'impression qu'un serpent s'enroulait autour de moi et me paralysait, tandis que l'homme sortait une gigantesque épée de son fourreau. Vais-je mourir ici ? Maintenant ? Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Grandine et je veux continuer de vivre à Fairy Tail avec les autres.

-« Meurt Dragon Slayer ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre premier :

L'homme aux yeux d'émeraudes

Et le dragon lunaire

POV : Wendy

D'un seul coup, j'eu l'impression d'être complètement libérée. Je n'étais plus oppressée et je me senti tombé à genoux sans plus aucune force dans les jambes. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, en ne sachant pas, si j'étais morte on non.

-« Des cheveux noirs… »

Les nuages s'étaient dispersés, laissant ainsi la pleine lune me révélée un homme de dos, portant un kimono noir et un haori argenté. Ses cheveux étaient attachés par un anneau en argent orné d'un croissant de lune en émeraude.

-« Tout va bien ?

-Ah… euh… euh… » J'étais totalement déboussolée et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, quand il tourna légèrement la tête me laissant voir son œil gauche.

-« Un œil couleur émeraude…

-Les gens ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de parler de mes yeux » me dit-il en se tournant totalement, un sourire léger et serein sur le visage.

-« Je suis désolée ! C'est sorti tout seul » m'excusais-je

-« Plus important, tout va bien ?

-Je-Je crois. Où est l'homme aux yeux rouges ? » demandai-je, me rappelant de ce qui s'était passé.

-« Regarde derrière moi » me dit-il en se déplaçant, me laissant voir l'homme gisant sur le sol, son épée parfaitement tranchée en deux.

-« Il est…

-Rassure-toi, il n'est pas mort. En revanche, le sort est dissipé.

-Un sort ?

-Ouais, un sort permettant de contrôler quelqu'un comme une marionnette. En revanche, je ne sais pas qui l'a lancé, » m'expliqua-t-il. « Tu peux te lever ? »

Je m'aperçu, en tentant de me lever que j'en étais incapable.

-« Je m'en doutais un peu » dit –il en se remettant à sourire.

-« Mais euh ! » dis-je, vexée.

-« Désolée. Je te ramène pour m'excuser. »

Sur ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher. Surprise, je n'arrivais pas à parler mais je remarquai ce qui avait, semble-t-il, tranché l'épée de l'homme qui m'avait attaqué.

-« Un sabre.

-Oui. Il s'agit d'un katana japonais que j'ai forgé moi-même il y a longtemps » me dit-il alors que je m'étais même pas aperçue que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

-« Désolée… » dis-je en rougissant, gênée.

-« Pourquoi t'excuse-tu encore ?

-Ah… euh… J'y pense. Je ne vos ai pas dit où j'habitais. Alors que vous avez proposé de me ramener » paniquais-je.

-Au dortoir de Fairy Tail, non ?

-En-En effet, comment le savez-vous ?

-Je suis déjà venu dans cette ville, il y a longtemps, donc je connais un peu. Et puis tu porte la marque de Fairy Tail, d'autant plus que tu étais juste devant la guilde tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui. C'est vais. Je suis bête. »

Pourquoi il dit tout le temps « il y a longtemps » ? Il n'a pas l'air bien vieux pourtant, 20 ans tout au plus.

« Pourrais-je te demander un service ?

- Euh… oui bien sûr !

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Ah désolée ! Mais je ne connais pas votre… eut ton nom…

-Hayate

-Je m'appelle Wendy, enchanté.

-De même. »

Il s'appel Hayate. Ce nom lui va vraiment bien. Après tout il est apparu comme un ouragan, m'a sauvé la vie et me ramène au dortoir en me portant comme une princesse… C'est moi où il est en fait qu'à sa tête depuis le début… Oui exactement comme un vent capricieux !

« Toi, tu te dis que ce nom me vas vraiment bien, hein ?

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Ah ! Ah ! Non mais ça se lit sur ton visage. Et cesse donc de me vouvoyer ! » dit-il avec son rire qui me vexa et me gèna encore une fois.

-Pas la peine de bouder Wendy, nous sommes arrivés. »

Il me déposa lentement au sol et il me demanda :

«Peux-tu marcher ?

-Oui, ça va aller maintenant, merci. » Il m'avait bien amené juste devant le dortoir.

« Pas de problème. Sur ce, j'y vais.

-Ah ! Attendez ! » à peine ai-je eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà disparu dans une tornade. « Bon sang, il en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! »

« Wendy ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! » me lança Charuru encore fâchée après moi.

« Désolée.

-Et ton pull ?

-Ah ! J'avais oublié !

-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? Enfin bref ! Erza veut nous parler à toutes.

-Ah bon ? A quel propos ?

-Aucune idée. Mais vu l'heure, ç a doit être important. »

En arrivant dans le salon, j'aperçu toutes les filles assisses face à Erza-san

« Wendy, assis-toi. J'ai appris une nouvelle importante » me dit calmement Erza-san. Je m'assis à côté de Lucy-san et Erza-san commença à parler :

« Demain, un ami du maître va venir à la guilde » dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » lança Jubia-san.

« C'est une personne un peu particulière… Mira, tu t'en souviens, on l'a vu une fois quand on était petites. Il m'a appris à manier correctement l'épée à l'époque où je la balançais à tout va.

-La personne qui a appris à Erza à manier l'épée ! Ca doit être un veil homme baraqué plein de cicatrices avec une grande épée dans le dos ! » lança Lucy-san, surprise par l'annonce d'Erza-san.

« Non, pas du tout il était même plutôt bel homme et c'est lui qui a aidé Laxus à contrôler son trop grand pouvoir magique quand il était petit. C'est dommage, c'est la seule fois où on l'a vu. Même s'il est resté 3 mois, » répondit Mira-san.

« Ouai, à l'époque, il n'y avait qu'en face de lui où tu restait humble » dit Erza-san.

« Attendez une minute ! Il a appris à Laxus à maîtriser son pouvoir et avais le respect de la Mira délinquante de l'époque ! » lança Lucy-san toujours aussi surprise.

« Ca devait être un vieux sage très puissant et qui lisait des livres très ancien, hein Lu-chan ? » dit Levy-san.

« En fait, c'est un vieux sage baraqué, bel homme, avec une épée dans le dos et un livre dans la main… » résumais-je.

« Nan, j'en doute » répondit Lucy-san.  
>« Arrêtez de vous faire des films. Vous le verrez demain » dit Erza-san « maintenant, allez vous coucher »<p>

POV : Erza.

Après que les filles soient remontées dans leur chambre, mira est venue me parler en privé.

« Erza. Pourquoi quelqu'un qu'on surnomme Getsuryu (« le dragon lunaire ») et Seiryutei (« l'empereur des dragons célestes ») revient-il à Fairy Tail ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec… » me questionna Mira inquiète.

« Avec Zeref, il y a des chances, oui. » lui répondis-je.

« Il était très gentil avec nous, mais on sait toutes les deux qu'il exterminera sans pitié toute personne représentant un quelconque danger pour Fairy Tail.

-Oui, après tout, c'est la promesse qu'il a faite au premier maître de Fairy Tail. Et il nous en avait fait la démonstration à l'époque.

-Dark Castel » murmura Mira « Penses-tu que l'on reverra le dragon pourpre ?

-Tout dépendra de Zeref, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas envi de revoir sa flamme de l'enfer.

-Jigokutei no Murahi (« la flamme pourpre de l'empereur de l'enfer »). L'une des neuf flammes de l'enfer… Je ne veux plus jamais la voir. »

Mira craignait cette flamme plus que tout. Heureusement seuls Mira, Luxus et moi avions vu cette flamme à l'époque mais jamais nous ne pourrons oublier ce pouvoir destructeur venu de l'enfer qu'il avait utilisé pour détruire complètement l'une des plus puissantes guildes noires de l'époque : Dark Castel en l'espace de quelques minutes. Nous ne pourrons jamais oublié cette flamme, ces yeux pourpres emplis de colère, de haine et encore moins ces larmes qu'il a versé en nous serrant tous les trois dans ces bras et en s'excusant de nous avoir montré cela, cet enfer interminable, et ses ténèbres.

« Mira, va te coucher. Je vais rester là… J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-Désolée, Erza…

-C'est rien. De toute façon, je suis habitué aux mauvais souvenirs.

-Si Natsu et Gerard t'avais entendu, ils t'auraient massacré !

-Probablement, oui

-Passe une bonne nuit, Erza.

-Toi aussi, Mira. Toi aussi… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

L'arrivée du Seiryutei

POV : Wendy.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était à la guilde, impatient de voir l'ami du Maître. Apparemment la nouvelle avait tourné et les garçons étaient tous au courant.

Natsu-san, Lucy-san et Zeref-san étaient très excités. Gazille-san égueulait Levy-san parce qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il voulait partir en mission et que celle-ci l'en empêchait. Erza-san et Mira-san semblait inquiètes, ce qui inquiétait Gerard et Happy harcelait Charuru de questions, un poisson cadeau entre les pattes. Enfin les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent, nous laissant apparaître la silhouette de l'homme que tous attendaient. C'était un vieil homme de la taille du maitre.

« Alors c'est lui… » chuchotaient les membres de la guilde.

Il toussa un peu pour éclaircir la voix et alors que tous le monde avaient le souffle coupé et attendaient de savoir ce que ce grand homme allait dire, il se mit à parler.

« Bonjour. Je suis Johan Smith. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le restaurant « Le Pastel » ? Je me suis perdu ! »

A cet instant, tout le monde tomba au sol, surpris par le vieil homme qui n'était pas celui qu'on attendait.

« Toi aussi Wendy.

-Charuru arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! »

Elfman-san indiqua la direction au vieil homme.

Une heure s'écoula et les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un homme aux yeux pourpres ayant la cinquantaine. Il portait des habits chinois et une épée à la ceinture. Elfman-san pleurait à côté de moi en baragouinant : « Ca c'est un Homme, un vrai.»

L'homme s'avança jusqu'au maître et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis : « C'est bien ici la maison de retraite de Magnolia. »

A nouveau tout le monde tomba puis hurla : « NON ! Ici c'est Fairy Tail ! »

Puis l'homme partit en direction de la maison de retraite suivant les indications d'Elfman-san.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquels dix autres hommes vinrent de la même manière et tout le monde se fit avoir de la même manière…

« Le titre de ce chapitre, c'est « l'arrivée du Seiryutei » et pas « l'arrivé des douze pépés qui se sont perdus » ! » rallait Lucy-san. Elle regarda ensuite Natsu-san, Zeref-san et Lisanna-san en train de parler, prit un air fâché et me dit : « Viens Wendy, il est midi, C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

-Mais et Erza-san …

-Erza ! Wendy et moi, on va déjeuner dehors !

-D'accord, mais ne trainez pas trop !

-Ok! Tu viens Wendy!

-Ah! J'arrive!

-Levy-san et Gazille-san vont encore déjeuner tous les deux, on dirait » remarquai-je.

« Oui, c'est normal, il sorte ensemble après tout. Même si personne ne les a jamais vu s'embrasser et que personne n'arrive à l'imaginer » répondit Lucy-san, toujours un peu fâché.

« Euh… Lucy-san

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi es tu toujours fâchée quand tu vois Natsu-san et Lisanna-san ensemble ?

-Je ne suis pas fâchée ! » répondit-elle, en rougissant.

« Bien sûr que si ! En plus, vous vous battez tout le temps, Lisanna-san et toi !

-Ouais je sais c'est bête. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'embête aussi et j'aimerais bien m'entendre avec elle mais dès qu'on se voit ma poitrine se sert et je m'énerve. En plus, Natsu est un idiot fini et inutile !

-Quel est le rapport avec Natsu-san ?

-Il est toujours là quand on se dispute mais il ne fait rien et se contente de dire que : « vous vous entendez vraiment bien toutes les deux ! » avec sa tête d'imbécile !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! » je m'arrêtai juste avant le grand portail de la guilde sentant une odeur familière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Puis, j'entendis un petit rire familier. Je me suis mise à courir et :

« Hayate, c'est toi ! »

Hayate s'était installé contre le mur à côté du portail.

-« Yo Wendy ! Ils ont l'air de bien se marrer à l'intérieur !

-Non pas vraiment, ça fait quatre heures qu'on attend un ami du maître mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on a eu ce sont des personnes perdues…

-Oui, je sais mais la façon dont vous vous êtes fait avoir douze fois, c'est à s'en tordre de rire

-T'était là depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ? » dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Désolé » dit-il en me caressant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un chat !

-Wendy, qui est-ce ? » me demanda Lucy-san.

« Ah oui ! C'est Hayate ! Il m'a sauvé hier soir quand je me suis faite attaquer !

-Tu t'es faite attaquée ? Tout va bien ?

-« Oui, grâce à Hayate. »

-Tant mieux ! » dit-elle soulagée. « Merci de l'avoir aidé.

-C'est normal » répondit Hayate « Vous alliez déjeuner ?

-Oui, on en avait marre d'attendre » répondit Lucy-san.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous inviter. J'en ai un peu marre de manger seul et un peu de compagnie de temps à autre ne me fera pas de mal.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Lucky !

-Lucy-san !... Désolé Hayate !

-C'est pas grave. Mais je vois que le chaton de Fairy Tail est aussi énergique qu'on le dit.

-Le chaton ? » répondîmes étonnées.

-Bah oui. C'est le surnom que la vieille t'a donné depuis qu'elle t'a faite porter le costume de chat la dernière fois ! Elle m'a tout raconté et m'a même donné des photos souvenirs ! Regarde ! »

Je n'eu pas le temps de les voir que Lucy-san les avaient déjà prises et déchirées.

« Cette foutue grand-mère ! » ralait Lucy-san tandis qu'Hayate riait comme à son habitude.

Après le déjeuner, nous revînmes tous les trois à la guilde.

« Ah ! Lucy t'es revenu ! Putain, dis-moi quand tu vas déjeuner ! » se plaignait Natsu-san.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu semblais avoir une discussion passionnante avec Lisanna.

-Et alors ? En tout cas, la prochaine fois tu me préviens ! Au fait c'est qui lui ?

-Un ami de Wendy

-Il s'appelle Hayate et il m'a sauvé la vie hier soir » précisais-je.

« Ah je vois, merci ! »

Hayate ne répondit pas et regarda Erza-san qui s'était avancée jusqu'à nous.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Hayate.

-En effet tu as bien grandi Erza.

-Oui mais toi, tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'as même pas un cheveu blanc.

-Comment vous allez Luxus, Mira et toi ?

-On s'en est remis plus ou moins…

-Désolé de ramener de mauvais souvenirs. Mais je repartirai vite.

-Ah! Hayate! Tu es enfin arrivé » dit le maître.

« Ca fait un bail Makarov !

-Une minute, l'ami du maître c'est Hayate » s'exclamais Lucy-san surprise, comme toute la guilde (moi comprise).

« Oui, c'est lui. Répondit Erza-san.

-Pas possible ! Il est super jeune » hurlait toute la guilde.

« Bien qu'en réalité, il soit plus vieux que nous tous réunis ! » riait le maître

« Comment ça ? » demandais-je à Hayate.

« J'ai plus de 14 000 ans en fait.

-Quoi mais c'est impossible ! » hurlais la guilde en cœur.

« Plus sérieusement, pourquoi es tu là ? » demanda Makarov.

« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Makarov. Où est Zeref ? »

Le regard pourtant toujours si doux d'Hayate était devenu glacial et effrayant. Il reconnut Zeref-san d'un regard et s'avança vers lui. Quand Natsu-san s'interposa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Le destin de Zeref,

la décision du dragon et le choix de Wendy

POV : Zeref

Natsu s'était interposé entre moi et le regard glacial de cet être ressemblant davantage à un démon qu'à un être humain. Moi qui avais parfois été appelé le «mage démoniaque », était probablement le plus à même de m'en rendre compte.

-« Natsu pousse toi ! C'est dangereux ! Ce type est vraiment dangereux ! » lui criai-je.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon meilleur pote hein ? » hurla Natsu.

-« Zeref est un danger pour Fairy Tail, ainsi que pour la promesse que j'ai faite à son premier maitre. Alors j'ai l'intention de débarrasser le monde de sa présence. » répondit-il d'une frayeur effrayant même moi.

-« Danger ou non, c'est notre ami ! Il fait parti de Fairy Tail maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas le toucher ! » hurla Natsu dont la colère augmentait encore et encore.

-« Natsu ! Il est vraiment trop dangereux ! Écarte-toi ! » lui dis-je.

-« Ecoute le Natsu. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'empêcher. »

-« Vos gueules ! »

Natsu n'hurlait plus, il rugissait tel une bête féroce, ou plutôt un dragon.

« Zeref ! Tu la ferme et tu regarde ! Et toi si tu t'approche davantage, je te crève ! »

-« Pauvre fou… »

En l'espace d'un instant, Natsu avait disparu et le démon aux yeux émeraudes se retrouva en face de moi. En tournant la tête, je vis Natsu K.O. contre le mur au milieu d'un impact recouvrant la totalité du mur. Je compris qu'il lui avait donné un coup dont la force surpassait celle d'un être humain.

-« Il a battu Natsu en un coup. »

-« Impossible. »

-« Je n'ai même pas vu le coup. »

-« Et moi, je ne l'ai même pas vu se déplacer ! »

Effrayés par le spectacle, différents membres de la guilde semblaient complètement déboussolés.

-« Désolé Zeref mais ton existence est un trop grand danger pour que je puisse le permettre… »

-« Je me fiche que tu me tues mais je ne permettrai pas que tu touche à Natsu ou à cette guilde. »

Ma peur Laissa place à la colère et j'otai dès lors mes limiteurs de pouvoirs magiques.

-« Dark world ! »

-« Où sommes-nous ? »

-« Dark world est un sort créant un monde magique me permettant ainsi de me battre à 100% sans me préoccuper des dégats sur le monde. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vous êtes protégés par un champ de force. »

-«Tu as l'intention de te battre seul contre moi ? »

-« C'est exactement ça. »

-« Pure folie. »

Il commença à m'attaquer mais sans mes limiteurs, je pouvais voir ses attaques et donc les esquiver. En revanche, peu importe la puissance ou la vitesse de mes sorts, ceux-ci ne l'atteignaient jamais. Tandis qu'il ne m'attaquait que du bras gauche ou des jambes, il parait tous mes sorts avec son katana, comme s'il pensait que je ne méritais pas qu'il use son sabre sur moi.

-« Si tu le prends comme ça. Dark light ! »

Il anéantit mon sort simplement en écrasant la vague d'énergie avec sa main gauche comme une pomme qu'on écrase pour montrer sa force.

-« Il semble que je doive prendre ce combat au sérieux sinon ce sera interminable. » dit-il en ôtant son haori.

Dès lors un vent argenté se mit à souffler et à s'enrouler autour de lui se transformant en tempête. Tempête qui se dispersa en un instant, laissant apparaitre son apparence réelle : celle d'un dragon, ou plutôt celle d'un être mi-homme mi-dragon. En effet, il n'avait que peu changé : il avait une apparence humaine mais possédait des ailes argentées dépassant de son kimono noir par des fentes qui , semble t il, devaient être prévues à cet effet, ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs étaient devenus argentés à l'exception de 4 mèches émeraudes, plus courtes, partant en arrière et ressemblant à des genres d'éclairs partant du cristal hexagonal d'émeraude sur son front.

-« Il semble que j'ai fait une erreur de jugement. Tu n'es pas un démon mais un dragon, ce qui explique pas mal de choses comme ton âge et ta force. » lui dis-je .

-« Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'occuper de ta vie. »

Il déplaça sa main gauche vers la droite puis brusquement vers la gauche, comme pour me baffer, et cela créa un vent violent me projetant contre un champ de force et le détruisit, mettant ainsi Wendy, Lucy, Erza et le maitre en danger.

-« Rassure toi j'ai déjà installé mes propres champs de force autour d'eux. »

-« Tant mieux… » dis je, soulagé. « Alors comme ça tu utilises la magie du vent. »

-« Non pas du tout. Je suis un dragon, pas un mage. J'utilise l'aura, pas la magie, ce qui me permet de contrôler les éléments qui me sont liés : c'est-à-dire le vent, l'eau, la foudre et les végétaux. Même si le vent est un élément avec lequel je suis particulièrement lié tandis que les autres ne sont que des éléments de soutien. »

-« Je vois, d'où les parole du maitre : « méfie-toi de la tempête qui approche ». Je suppose que tu peux utiliser l'aura directement aussi. »

-« C'est l'utilisation principale. »

Sur ces mots, il leva son sabre et je vis une énergie émeraude se rassembler autour de la lame.

-« Alors c'est cela son aura. »

-« Zeref, cette attaque va mettre fin au combat. Tenken (lame céleste) ! »

Il trancha l'air dans ma direction, lâchant une énorme lame d'énergie émeraude qui emporta mon bras gauche et mit fin au Dark world.

-« C'est terminé mais j'aimerai te poser une question : aimes tu cette guilde et le temps que tu y a passé ? »

-« C'est évident non ? Je considère cette guilde comme ma famille et ma maison. »

-« Je vois… »

Il s'approcha, concentra une sphère d'eau et la jeta sur moi tandis que je fermai brusquement les yeux. En les rouvrant, je m'aperçu que toutes mes blessure avaient disparu et que mon bras était revenu.

-« Pourquoi… »

-« Parce que je t'ai soigné. Tu n'es plus un danger pour cette guilde si tu l'aimes à ce point, tu peux même la protéger, alors je n'ai plus besoin de te tuer. En fait je ne dois surtout pas le faire. »

-« En fait, t'es vraiment un chic type… Euh dragon. Mais t'as sauvé Wendy après tout ! » dit Natsu sortant de nulle part.

-« Natsu ! t'es réveillé ! » dis-je.

-« Depuis un moment ! J'ai vu tout le combat ! Mais plus important, tu sais peut-être savoir où sont Igneel et les autres ? »

-« Désolé Natsu. Je voyage beaucoup mais je croise rarement d'autres dragons et je ne sais pas où ils sont en ce moment. »

-« Je vois… »

-« Sur ce, j'y vais. »

-« Où ? »

-« Loin d'ici, jusqu'à ce que je doivent revenir pour tenir ma promesse… »

POV : Wendy

Sur ces mots, Hayate partit. Zeref-san avait un léger sourire. Natsu-san lui faisait signe disant : « Reviens nous voir à l'occasion ! » Les autres restaient de marbre sous le choc de la tempête qui s'était abattue sur Fairy Tail, une tempête qui ne cherchait qu'à la protéger.

« Wendy tu… pleures ? » me demanda Charuru.

Je me mis à courir après Hayate et lorsque je l'atteignis, je tentai de l'agripper mais en se tournant il me donna un coup d'aile et je tombai par terre.

« Wendy ! Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave ! Mais pourquoi tu pars ? Tu es le protecteur de Fairy Tail alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre disgracieux qui n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

-Tu es un dragon et alors ? Ca ne pose de problèmes à personne ici ! As-tu oublié qu'il y a trois dragons slayers dans cette guilde ?

- Tu n'as pas compris.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-cde qu'il y a à comprendre ? Que tu as tenté de tuer Zeref-san ? Ca je le sais ! Mais tu ne la fais que pour protéger la guilde et au final, non seulement tu ne l'a pas tué, mais en plus tu l'as soigné ! Si tu protèges vraiment Fairy Tail depuis le premier maître, tu devrais rester ici ! Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et reste ici ! Personne ne t'en voudra au contraire ! »

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes tandis que je m'énervais et lui disais ses quatre.

« Moi, je veux que tu restes ! » disais-je en larmes et à bout de force.

« Mira et moi aimerions aussi que tu restes » dit Erza-san en s'approchant de nous. « Je doute que cela gène Natsu ou Zeref et puis ce serait agréable de reparler du bon vieux temps tous les trois.

-Très bien mais à une condition : tu dois pouvoir me toucher une fois dans un duel comme à l'époque.

-Exactement ce que je voulais !

-Hayate, ton haori d'abord. » ajouta Mira-san, lui apportant son haori argenté qu'il avait oublié à l'intérieur.

« Ah, merci Mira » dit-il.

« C'est normal, depuis le temps »

Hayate avait repris son doux sourire qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter. Il reprit sa forme humaine (sans ailes) et remis son haori. Erza-san changea son armure contre une tenue en tissu composée d'un pantalon rouge et de bandage blanc sur la poitrine.

« C'est la tenue qu'elle avait utilisé dans notre combat contre toi, hein Gerard ? » dit Natsu-san.

« Natsu, je ne m'en souviens pas tu sais » répondit Gerard.

-« Décidément, tu as beaucoup grandie Erza ! » reprit Hayate.

-« Oh. Se pourrait-il que tu pensais que je resterai plate toute ma vie, Hayate ? » répliqua Erza-san, faisant apparaitre deux katanas.

-« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Hayate sortant son propre sabre de son fourreau.

Le combat commença et aussi bien Hayate qu'Erza-san avaient des sourires montrant le plaisir et la joie qu'ils tiraient de ce duel, bien qu'Erza-san fût la seule à se faire toucher (juste une égratignure en 6 heures de duel). Et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-« Alors, tu fatigue déjà Erza-chan. » dit Hayate, d'un ton moqueur.

-« Décidément, toujours aussi fort, hein ? Mais ne m'appelle pas comme çà, je ne suis plus une enfant et ça se voit d'ailleurs, non ? » riait Erza-san.

-« Ca, c'est sûr ! Allez, il se fait tard, c'est le dernier assaut. »

-« Pas besoin de me le dire 2 fois ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent d'abord du regard avant de courir vers l'autre, préparés à donner le coup final. Ils se croisèrent et lorsqu'ils furent dos-à-dos, Erza-san s'écroula.

-« Hmff. Tu as encore gagné. » lança Erza-san.

-« Nan, pas cettefois. As-tu oublié les règles de ce duel ? »

Hayate montra alors sa main gauche qui avait une blessure, probablement causée par un des sabres d'Erza-san.

-« Cette fois, tu as gagné Erza. »

-« Tricheur… »

-« Hayate, ça veut dire que tu reste ? » lui demandai-je, remplie d'espoir.

-«C'est ce que j'ai promis, il me semble, non ? Je vais te soigner Erza. »

-« Merci. Après j'irai préparer le tampon. »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Bah puisque tu reste, Erza-san va te donner la marque de Fairy Tail ! » lui expliquai-je.

-« Eh oh ! Ce n'était pas le marché ça ! Je ne suis même pas un mage ! »

-« Tu as perdu alors tu obéis ! » répliqua Erza-san.

-« Ca va. J'ai compris. » finit par dire Hayate en soupirant.

POV : Erza

Une fois soignée, j'emmenai Hayate au comptoir.

-« Sur la main droite, Erza. » me dit Hayate.

-« OK ! Et une marque sur la main droite ! »

-« Tu t'amuses, hein Erza ? »

-« Méfie-toi. Je vais te faire payer l'entourloupe du duel. Tu t'es laissé toucher, n'est-ce-pas ? »

-« Allez savoir… Tu es peut-être simplement devenue très forte. »

Il s'en alla sur ces mots, un sourire en coin.

-« Franchement ! Il n'est vraiment qu'un vent capricieux ! C'est peut-être pour cela que la petite Wendy s'est autant entichée de lui. Ils vont bien ensemble aussi, dans un sens ! » riais-je, prête à observer la tournure des évènements.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Un dragon capricieux parmi les fées

et une Wendy adulte ?

POV : Wendy

Cela fait un moi que Hayate est entré dans la guilde. A ce moment-là, je pensais qu'on serait ensemble toute la journée mais…

-« Wendy, encore en train de bouder !

-Charuru ! Mais euh !

-On y peut rien, Hayate est en mission. » Mira-san venait de se joindre à la conversation.

-« Oui et cette fois, c'est une mission des 10 ans… » me plaignais-je. « Il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps.

-Cela dit, il fait des mission de rang S en une heure chrono, » remarqua Charuru.

-« Et tout seul en plus » ajouta Mira-san.

-« C'est normal, vu sa force, seuls Zeref, Natsu et Gerard pourraient envisager de le suivre » Cette fois, c'était Lucy-san qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

-« Lucy ! Et Guildartz et moi, tu nous as oubliés ! » Erza-san arriva, elle aussi, mécontente des propos de Lucy-san.

-« Cela dit je pense qu'on le ralentirait aussi. L'ayant affronté une fois je sais que la différence de pouvoir est énorme. » Zeref-san entra à son tour dans la discussion. « D'ailleurs comment tu fais Natsu pour l'affronter tous les jours ?

-Parce que les combats contre lui sont sympa et en plus on est soigné à la fin. » répondit Natsu-san de derrière moi.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens ignorée aujourd'hui ? » murmura Erza-san, qui, elle aussi, affrontait Hayate tous les jours.

-« Mais toi tu as plus de chance que moi. » repris-je. « Mira-san et toi, vous discuter tous les jours avec lui. En plus, Natsu-san et toi, vous pouvez le défier tous les jours aussi. »

La réalité était qu'Hayate était vraiment comme un vent capricieux : il était toujours dehors : en mission ou en promenade, et quand il était là, soit il se battait contre Erza-san ou Natsu-san, soit il parlait de « la vieille époque » avec Erza-san et Mira-san, ou alors il faisait la sieste sur la rambarde ou dans un coin quelconque. Bien sûr, au début, j'ai essayé de le suivre mais c'était beaucoup trop difficile…

« Cela dit, Wendy » reprit Erza-san. « Toi aussi, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Hayate. Il s'est installé dans le cerisier en face de ta fenêtre pour dormir la nuit. Du coup, des fois, vous passez toute la nuit à parler, pas vrai ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Je m'endors à chaque fois, du coup, la conversation s'arrête vite !

-C'est normal tu es encore une enfant, Wendy » me dit Mira-san.

« C'est pas juste ! Je veux devenir une adulte !

-Alors comme ça la petite Wendy veut devenir adulte, hein ? » Hayate était revenu sans que personne ne le remarque et me caressait la tête tandis que je ne savais pas où me mettre, réalisant que j'avais réagi comme une enfant.

-« On était tous comme ça à son âge ! » remarqua Mira-san. « Mais je doute que tu te souvienne de ton cas.

-C'était il y a 14 000 ans après tout » plaisantait Erza-san.

-« Suis-je la seul à être choquée qu'il soit déjà de retour déjà de retour d'une mission des 10 ans ? » remarqua Lucy-san.

-« C'était une extermination de monstres. Ca ne m'a même pas pris 5 minutes ! » répondit Hayate.

-« Ce n'était pas toute une tribu qui s'était installée sur la totalité d'une montagne, » demanda Mira-san.

-« Il a probablement dû exploser la montagne elle-même » lança Charuru.

-« Nan, nan. Je les ai buté un à un. »

Un silence se fit ressentir dans la guilde suite à ces mots…

« Pour en revenir à Wendy, j'ai une solution. Un ami m'a donné des pilules pour grandir, il y a 1 000 ans. Comme ça, tu pourras être adulte.

-C'est vrai !

-Ouai mais l'effet ne dure que 24 heures.

-Merci Hayate ! »

Je l'enlaçai fort en le remerciant mais lorsque je voulu lui prendre la pilule, il la mit trop haute pour que je puisse l'atteindre.

-« Mais euh !

-Désolé Wendy mais tu devrais la prendre au dortoir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir des vêtements à ta taille bien sûr! Cette jupe sera trop petite pour toi dans 5 à 6 ans plus tard. Erza, tu penses pouvoir lui prêter quelques affaires ?

-Oui pas de problèmes »

Sur ces mots nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le dortoir et Hayate attendit devant la porte.

POV : Hayate

« Une Wendy adulte hein ? »

Rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer adulte. J'avais déjà vu grandir beaucoup d'humains et je savais que Wendy aussi changerait rapidement et totalement en l'espace de cinq ans mais rien à faire je ne l'imaginais pas autrement que comme une petite fille.

« Hayate ! » Erza était revenue.

« Alors ?

-Le changement est radical !

-Tes vêtements ne sont pas trop grands pour elle ?

-Non, même au niveau de la poitrine, c'est nickel ! »

Je trouvais cela assez étonnant. Dans ma tête, Wendy aurait été toujours aussi petite et plate…

« Tiens ! Elle arrive !

-Hayate ! Eh Oh !

-Vous êtes ?

-Wendy ! C'est moi Wendy ! »

Effectivement il y avait un trait de ressemblance au niveau du visage et les couleurs de la peau et des cheveux étaient les mêmes mais… Rien à faire, elle était devenue super belle, sa poitrine rivalisait avec celle d'Erza et elle était juste un peu plus petite que cette dernière.

« Alors elle est belle, hein ?

-Ouais, heureusement qu'elle a gardé son air mignon parce que sinon je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu.

-Tu parles ! Tu ne m'as pas du tout reconnue y à une minute ! » Elle s'était remise à bouder.

« Voilà ! Ca, c'est ma Wendy ! » dis-je en lui caressant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas ta Wendy ! » dit-elle avec un regard vexé qui trahissait sa bonne humeur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de sa robe ? me demanda Erza.

C'était une robe simple d'été, blanche et bleu foncé comme les cheveux de Wendy, avec un léger décolleté, et qui descendait un peu en dessous des genoux.

« Ca lui va super bien ! Mais il manque quelque chose… »

Je sortis un ruban blanc à motif de plume bleu de mon kimono et l'attacha dans ses cheveux.

« Voilà ! Comme ça, c'est parfait ! »

Wendy rougit et courra dans sa chambre en disant « Je vais me voir dans mon miroir !

-Elle est vraiment super mignonne avec ce ruban ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-En réalité, je viens de le tisser avec des particules de vent.

-Impressionnant, comme d'habitude. »

POV : Wendy

En me voyant dans le miroir, je remarquai deux choses : j'étais rouge comme une tomate et je ne pouvais retenir ma joie.

« Décidément, dès qu'il s'agit d'Hayate, tes réactions sont impressionnantes !

-Charuru ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

-Depuis le début !

-Désolé… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes réactions ?

-Elles sont… normales je suppose, venant d'une jeune fille amoureuse.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

-C'est… euh… euh…

-Redescend un peu sur terre. Tu cours toujours après Hayate et tu boudes dès qu'il n'est pas là. As-tu conscience du fait qu'il n'est pas humain et que tu mourras avant même qu'une ride apparaisse sur son visage ?

-Je le sais ça…

-En plus, il nous cache encore quelque chose. Tu te souviens, il a parlé d'un « monstre disgracieux » en pensant à lui. Je doute que ce soit parce qu'il est un dragon. Est-il seulement un dragon à part entière et pas un demi-…

-Charuru ! Stop ! Arrête ça !

-Wendy… ! »

J'essuyais mes larmes tant bien que mal. Je le savais déjà au fond… J'étais amoureuse d'Hayate… Mais comment pouvais-je le dire ? Il n'était pas humain et ma vie ne représentait pas un millième de la sienne. En plus, il ne me considérait que comme une enfant. C'est pour ça que j'essayais d'être le plus possible avec lui. Mais il est beaucoup trop capricieux et n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Jamais, pas une fois, il ne m'a attendu. Il apparait comme un ouragan et disparait aussi sec…

« Hayate… Hayate… J-je le déteste ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : le premier rendez‐vous!

POV : Wendy

Une fois calmée, je m'assurai que mes yeux n'étaient plus rouges et je descendis comme si de rien n'était. Une fois dehors, je remarquai une chose étrange : le sourire d'Hayate semblait différent. Il me souriait comme d'habitude mais j'étais en quelque sorte effrayée. Oui, son sourire avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

‐"Euh… Hayate… Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

‐"Nan. Tout va bien."

Il faisait encore plus peur qu'avant et ne sachant pas où regarder je vis Erza‐san qui apparemment semblait gênée.

‐"Wendy." Commença Hayate qui m'effrayait davantage à chaque seconde."Alors comme ça, tu me déteste ?"

Je réalisai alors que ma voix avait due être suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse entendre, ce qui expliquait à la fois la gêne d'Erza‐san et l'énervement d'Hayate. Après tout, personne n'aime entendre qu'il ou elle est détesté et encore moins après avoir rendu un service.

‐"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… Euh…"

‐"Tu ?"

Il me mettait davantage de pression et m'effrayait davantage à chaque seconde avec son sourire d'habitude si plaisant.

‐"Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que je…Je voulais dire. Je… Je suis désolée!"

‐"Tu es désolée, hein? Désolé Wendy mais je suis plutôt rancunier et j'ai l'intention de me venger pour ça."

Il me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse (pour la deuxième fois, ce qui me rappela notre première rencontre) et sauta d'un seul coup en l'air. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux et…

‐"Ouvre les yeux."

‐"C'est ma… magnifique!"

Devant moi s'étendait le lac. Le panorama était si beau qu'il me fit oublier l'altitude. Et puis… quelque chose me choqua.

‐"Euh… Hayate…"

‐"Hum ?"

‐"Si on continue comme ça… On va tomber dans l'eau non ?"

‐"En effet."

‐"Alors pourquoi..."

‐"J'ai dit que j'allais me venger non ? Attention on va descendre."

On commença alors à descendre à une vitesse folle vers l'eau et, de peur je ne pu que fermer les yeux. A un moment, j'eu l'impression que le vent avait changé de direction et j'ouvris les yeux.

‐"On… On marche sur l'eau!"

‐"Rassure toi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te foutre à la flotte. Je voulait juste te faire peur."

Le sourire d'Hayate avait retrouvé sa douceur habituelle et je décidai de lancer mon expression devenue, bien malgré moi, habituelle.

‐"Mais euh!"

‐"Désolé"

‐"T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ce coup là! J'étais excusée en plus et puis, je ne le pensais pas vraiment…"

‐"Je t'offre une glace à la ville voisine si tu veux."

‐"Et tu reste avec moi toute la journée, sans filer en douce."

‐"O…Ok."

Une fois en ville, il m'offrit une glace et s'en prit une pour lui. On les mangea sur un banc tourné vers le lac. Et puis quelque chose m'énerva (encore).

‐"Hayate."

‐"Hum ? Qu'y a‐t‐il ?"

‐"Tu ne veux pas changer de vêtements et de coupe de cheveux pour une fois ?"

‐"Hein ?"

Je l'emmenai directement dans un magasin de stylisme que m'avait montré Erza une fois (sans lui demandé son avis et le laissa aux soins du styliste d'Erza. C'était un rendez‐vous après tout ! Même si j'étais la seule à le voir comme ça. Et je voulais que les gens nous voient comme un couple. Après tout j'avais une apparence adulte maintenant alors c'était possible mais tout le monde regardait Hayate à cause de son kimono et de son apparence "samouraï d'il y a 1000 ans"!

Lorsqu'il sortit, je fus subjuguée. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche portés de manière décontractée sans cravate. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient au gré du vent. Du vent ? Dans un magasin ?

‐"Cela te convient-il Wendy ?" me dit Hayate d'un air irrité qui expliquait le vent

‐"Tu es super beau !" lui lançai je en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué."Par contre, où sont passés ton katana et tes affaires ?"

‐"J'ai un artefact qui me permet de ranger et de stocker mes affaires. Ca marche un peu comme la magie d'Erza."

Sur ce, il paya et nous sortîmes nous balader. C'était enfin comme un rendez‐vous mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu : Hayate attirait toujours autant les regards… DES FEMMES ! A l'origine, il était déjà très beau mais, après avoir été restylisé, il était devenu un tombeur et du coup, tandis qu'il recevait des regards plein d'admiration, moi, j'étais en proie à des regards plein d'animosités !

Au couché du soleil, j'étais épuisé par le "rendez‐vous" et par les regards.

‐"Wendy, et si on rentrait maintenant. Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée."

‐"Oui s'il te plait."

Il me ramena au dortoir en un saut. Cette fois, j'étais un peu plus en confiance mais j'avais quand même très peur. Et puis, au moment où j'allais passer la porte, il mit sa main contre la porte près de ma tête.

‐"Euh… Hayate…Qu'est‐ce que tu…" murmurai je surprise et me sentant rougir.

Il ne répondit pas et approcha son visage du mien. Hayate va m'embrasser ? Il va vraiment le faire ? Mais pourquoi ? Je sentais son souffle et, tandis que ma gêne se calmait peu à peu, laissant place à mes sentiments pour lui, je fermai les yeux pour l'embrasser. Il finit pourtant par me tomber dessus de tout son poids.

‐"Euh… Hayate…"

Je touchai son front par mégarde et me rendis compte qu'il était bouillant.

‐"Hayate! Hayate! Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plait !"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : un dragon avec un rhume ?

POV : Wendy

Erza‐san m'entendit crier et arriva. Elle prit Hayate, l'emmena dans ma chambre, le coucha et appela un médecin.

‐"Ne vous en faite pas. Ce n'est qu'un rhume." nous rassura le médecin après examen.

‐"Merci docteur" dit Erza‐san au médecin, tandis que j'étais trop éprouvé pour parler.

Erza‐san raccompagna le médecin et moi, je me rendis au chevet de mon bien‐aimé. MAIS QU'EST‐CE JE RACONTE MOI ENCORE ! Lorsque je m'assis à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et…

‐"C'est toi Wendy ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

‐"Tu t'es évanouis à cause de ton rhume apparemment." lui répondis je, remarquant que ses yeux avaient changés de couleur. Mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça.

‐"Et tu es revenue à mon chevet en attendant que je me réveille. C'est vraiment adorable. Je t'adore Wendy." me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le coup.

‐"Ha…Ha…Haya…"

Il me fit basculer sur le lit et se positionna au‐dessus de moi. Il était torse nu et je pouvais admirer son corps musclé et étonnamment fin, au vu de sa force.

‐"Vraiment Wendy, je t'adore tellement que je pourrais te croquer."

Je ne comprenais pas comment les choses en étaient arrivées là et j'avais un mal fou à réfléchir. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort et mon souffle s'accélérer. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ni réfléchir, tandis qu'Hayate commençait à passer sa main dans mon coup puis sur ma poitrine. Bien que j'étais une enfant, je savais tout de même ce qui allait suivre et je sentis la peur monter. Mon regard se figea alors sur ses yeux anormalement pourpres. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je murmurai :"Tu… n'es pas Hayate…"

‐"Qu'est‐ce que tu racontes Wendy ? Bien sûr que je suis moi."

‐"Hayate n'a pas ce regard là…"

‐"Si tu parles de la couleur de mes yeux, c'est parce que…"

‐"Ton regard est plus froid que le sien et il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça… Il ne me voit que comme une enfant."

‐"Mais là, tu as un corps d'adulte alors pourquoi ne pourrai je te considérer comme telle ?"

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Mon corps et mon esprit le reconnaissait comme Hayate. Seul mon cœur n'était pas d'accord et mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Me contemplant, Hayate, ou plutôt celui qui avait pris possession de son corps, se releva et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

‐"Wendy. Sache que JE suis Hayate, ou plutôt… son autre côté." commença t il à dire d'un air triste et distant."Un jour peut-être tu apprendras la vérité sur nous… Mais si tu n'es pas capable de supporter notre existence, notre nature à nous, pauvres monstres disgracieux, alors éloigne toi de nous dès maintenant. Tu en ressortiras bien moins blessée."

‐"Pourquoi devrais-je m'éloigner d'Hayate ? C'est hors de question! Ne débarque pas de nulle part pour me dire cela! Moins blessée? Ne me fais pas rire! Depuis le début, je ne fais que me blesser avec ces sentiments! Tu es une partie d'Hayate? Si le prix à payer pour rester avec lui est d'accepter ton existence, ça me va! J'aime Hayate! Alors qu'importe s'il a d'autres personnalités ou s'il est une monstruosité, ça ne change rien pour moi!" hurlai-je en pleurant.

‐"Que de belles paroles venant d'une enfant !" Il s'était mis à rire."Très bien, puisque tu tiens autant à nous, fais ce que tu veux! Et pour information, nous n'avons pas de rhume, nous avons juste utilisé trop d'énergie pour notre forme humaine sans nos stabilisateurs."

‐"Je ne comprends pas vraiment." Dis-je, calmée.

‐"Pour faire simple, notre haori possède des limiteurs de pouvoirs surpuissants conçus pour limiter la quantité d'aura que nous émettons, en plus des poids."

‐"Pourquoi utilisez vous ces… Euh… Stabilisateurs ?" dis-je, me rendant compte que je parlai d'eux au pluriel alors qu'ils sont une seule et même personne.

‐"Parce que nous avons une puissance trop importante pour qu'un corps humain ne le supporte."

‐"Ca veut donc bien dire que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est évanoui…"

‐"Pas vraiment. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. C'est surtout parce qu'il a dépassé ses limites."

‐"Se pourrait-il que tu essayes de me consoler ?"

‐"Rien à voir je dis juste ce que je pense, c'est tout!"

Il semblerait que j'ai vu juste au vu de sa réaction et de son énervement.

‐"Merci !"

‐"Wendy. Rappelle toi bien ceci : lui et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il est la lumière inspirant le respect et guidant vers l'espoir. Je suis les ténèbres anéantissant tout obstacle à mon règne, inspirant la peur. La nature de nos pouvoirs est diamétralement opposée mais nos personnalités ne sont pas si différentes. Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure est quelque chose qu'il peut faire également et il peut se montrer aussi cruel que moi. De même, je peux être aussi bon que lui…"

‐"Je sais. J'ai vu son regard quand il a voulu tuer Zeref‐san et puis, tu viens de me remonter le moral alors…" dis je, comprenant et acceptant de plus en plus le fait qu'ils soient une seule et même personne.

‐"Je vois… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me recoucher. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le contrôle alors j'ai perdu l'habitude."

‐"Bonne nuit alors." Lui répondis je, en rougissant comme si je parlais avec Hayate.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'approcha de moi, caressa ma joue avec sa main et mit son visage à quelques centimètres du mien avant de me dire :"Mon nom est Erébos. Un conseil : si tu ne veux pas que je prenne ta virginité la prochaine fois que l'on se croise, tu devrais le faire avec Hayate. Mais rassure toi, je ne te ferais rien sous ta forme enfant. Je préfère les jeunes femmes bien loties." avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'il se moquait de moi tandis que lui s'endormit paisiblement. Epuisée, je finis par m'endormir également à son chevet.

POV : Hayate

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, voyant Wendy dormant à mon chevet malgré l'histoire de la veille.

‐"Alors elle est restée après avoir rencontré Erébos hein ?"

‐"Drôle de gamine hein ?" me dit Erébos depuis mes pensées.

‐"Ca c'est sûr."

‐"Comment réagira t elle quand elle s'apercevra que nous pouvons communiquer comme ça et que nous restons conscients quand l'autre a le contrôle ?"

‐"On verra bien. Au fait, qu'est‐ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir te la faire ?"

‐"Bah… Adulte, elle est superbe et ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas fait une vierge."

‐"Je vois le genre. Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle est superbe et que ça m'a aussi traversé l'idée mais…"

‐"Tu ne le feras jamais avec une personne importante tes yeux, hein ?"

‐"C'est ça. Je lui dois la vie plaisante que je mène en ce moment alors je ne voudrais pas la blessée."

‐"Mais c'est trop tard." me fit remarquer Erébos.

‐"Oui, c'est vrai. Comment cette idiote a-t-elle pu s'enticher de moi ?"

‐"Tu lui a sauvé la vie."

‐"Pas une bonne raison! Enfin blague à part, elle sera dans un état quand elle saura que j'ai entendu sa déclaration." me moquais-je en riant et en imaginant sa réaction.

‐"Ca c'est sûr. Et sinon ça t'a fait de l'effet ?"

‐"Pas plus qu'à toi."

‐"Oh… Ferme là!"

Je me mis alors à rire intérieurement en compagnie de mon autre moi. Puis je m'approchai de Wendy et lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

‐"Fais de magnifiques rêves, waga itoshi yousei (ma fée bien‐aimée)."

‐"Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré comme appellation. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tombé amoureux d'elle." me fit remarquer Erébos.

‐"Certes, mais ça ne me déplairait pas si c'était le cas. Et puis, le fait qu'elle nous accepte en fait une personne importante pour nous."

‐"Bien qu'elle ne nous connaisse pas encore beaucoup! Mais je suis d'accord. Elle est suffisamment spéciale pour la protéger."

Sur ces mots, je me levai, écrivis un mot sur un papier, mis mon kimono, attachai mes cheveux et partis faire mon tour habituel avec un dernier tendre regard pour cette petite fille qui ne tardera pas à se réveiller et à reprendre son apparence normale.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : des fées à la plage

POV : Wendy

Lorsque je me réveillai, je m'aperçu que Hayate n'était plus là et que j'avais repris ma forme initiale. Dans un sens, j'étais soulagée car cela aurait très gênant s'il m'avait vu dans ma robe trop grande. Sur ces pensées, je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à la veille.

‐"Non non et non! C'était Erébos pas Hayate! Tiens, ce nom me rappelle quelque chose. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. Je demanderais à Levy‐san."

Je remarquai ensuite une lettre avec l'écriture d'Hayate :"Désolé, il semble que mon autre moi t'ai causé des soucis. Je ne connais pas les détails mais excuse nous et merci."

Etrangement, cette lettre me rendit très heureuse et je me dirigeai alors vers la guilde où je questionnais Levy‐san.

‐"Erébos? Bien sûr que je connais ce nom." répondit Levy‐san à mes questionnements, m'emmenant dès lors dans la bibliothèque. Elle sortit un vieux livre et commença à me donner des informations.

"Erébos est un démon surnommé l'empereur des enfers. Il est caractérisé par ses yeux pourpres et sa capacité à maitriser une flamme de la même couleur, sensée envoyer quiconque serait brûlé par elle, en enfer. Il est également un des trois seigneurs des enfers avec Satan, le roi des démons et Hadès, le juge des enfers."

‐"Impressionnant Levy!" dit Hayate qui venait de débarquer. "Il n'y a qu'une erreur. Erébos n'est pas un démon mais une entité maléfique. Cela dit son corps actuel est celui d'un dragon."

‐"Ouah! Tu en sais des choses!" s'exclama Levy‐san.

‐"En quelque sorte. Mais c'est normal avec l'âge. A part ça, Makarov nous appelle.

‐"Compris."

Je pris Hayate à part pour m'excuser d'avoir fait des recherches en douce.

‐"Ce n'est rien. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour les problèmes qu'il a causé." me dit-il gentiment avec son sourire habituel. Il semblait de très bonne humeur d'ailleurs.

Une fois en haut et tout Fairy tail rassemblé, le maitre annonça que nous partions tous à la plage. L'excitation et la joie générale étaient palpables et les quelques jours nous séparant du voyages passèrent très vite. Une fois arrivés, nous nous changeâmes tous dans nos chambres respectives et allions à la plage. Pour diverses raisons, j'eus du mal à sortir et je vis Hayate en maillot. Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu mais là, c'était… Et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Finalement il apparut derrière moi et, me caressa la tête et me dit :"Comme prévu, tu es très mignonne dans ton maillot. En revanche, un deux pièces est étonnant."

‐"Pour les critiques, adresse toi à Erza‐san, c'est elle qui a choisit mon maillot! Et puis je ne suis plus une enfant."

‐"Techniquement, ça fait quelques jours que tu es redevenues une enfant!"

‐"Mais euh! Et puis il y a plus important! Ca va aller sans ton haori!"

‐"Ca ira si je ne bouge pas trop mais par contre je ne pourrai pas jouer avec toi dans l'eau ou nager. Désolé mais je ne voudrais pas causer de catastrophes naturelles."

‐"Je m'en fiche des catastrophes, je parle de ta santé!"

‐"Ca ira si je ne bouge pas trop j'ai dit."

‐"Tant mieux." murmurai je finalement.

Sur ces mots, nous nous installâmes sous un parasol et Hayate me demanda si je ne préférais pas nager mais je répondis que je préférai rester ici et je me blottis contre lui. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger et je finis par m'endormir.

Je fus réveillée par la sensation d'un liquide chaud, gluant et un peu gluant. J'entrouvris un œil et vu le liquide blanc éparpillé sur mon corps. Je me rappelai alors ce dont m'avaient un jour parlée Mira‐san et Erza‐san sur les relations entre adultes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir fortement baragouinant :"C…C'est le…le…d'Ha…d'Haya…"

‐"Désolée Wendy, on t'a réveillé." me dit calmement Hayate alors que j'étais en train de péter un câble."Natsu m'a envoyé un milk‐shake mais sans mon haori j'ai du mal à contrôler ma force alors je l'ai éclaté sans le faire exprès."

‐"Un milk‐shake…" murmurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, apercevant les morceaux de gobelet."Mais à QUOI JE PENSAIS MOI ENCORE !" Heureusement je me contentai de le penser parce que sinon…

‐"Wendy, tu en as sur la joue." Me fit remarquer Hayate en s'approchant de mon visage. Il lécha la joue tandis que je rougissais encore davantage puis s'exclama :"Natsu ! Putain ! Il est chaud ton milk‐shake !"

‐"Désolé, désolé." répondit Natsu‐san qui n'avait pas idée de mon état suite à ça.

‐"Franchement Natsu, fais gaffe." ajouta Lucy‐san."Ca va Wendy ?"

‐"Avec Hayate, il faut envoyer quelque chose de dure comme une pastèque." s'exclama Erza‐san en lançant la pastèque en question, écrasée dès que Hayate l'attrapa.

‐"Mais nan, il faut un bloc de glace." dit Grey‐san envoyant un gros bloc de glace qui subit le même sort que la pastèque.

Ensuite les membres de Fairy tail envoyèrent tour à tour un peu et n'importe quoi (pour obtenir toujours le même résultat). Et lorsque Gazille‐san allait envoyer un bloc de métal, je m'écriai :"Ca suffit maintenant! On est tout collant!" Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, s'excusèrent et Natsu‐san prit la parole

‐"N'empêche, t'es vraiment maladroit Hayate!"

‐"Oh, ferme là. Sans mon haori c'est vraiment dur de contrôler mon pouvoir sous ma forme humaine. Et si on allait se prendre une douche Wendy."

‐"En…Ensemble?"

‐"Il vaudrait mieux éviter."

‐"Pa…pardon…" dis je, réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

Le soir, nous jouâmes avec des feux d'artifices tous ensembles et je portais alors un yukata pour l'occasion tandis que Hayate portait la version masculine. En fait, c'était lui qui avait fait les yukatas de tout le monde. Il me complimenta encore sur ma tenue avec toujours le même "mignonne" alors qu'il avait lui‐même fait ma tenue sur-mesure, me traitant toujours comme une enfant.

En fin de soirée, vers minuit en fait, le maitre fit une annonce :"A partir de demain, nous construirons une maison hantée! Hayate t'es interdit de construction parce que sinon ce ne sera pas drôle! Wendy aussi, tu es trop petite pour un chantier. Alors réfléchissez à comment faire peur au gens avec l'aide de Levy. Ce sera tout."

POV : Hayate

Suite au discours de Makarov, nous nous séparâmes tous et nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres respectives. Moi, en revanche, j'aillai faire un tour, histoire de nous débarrasser des monstres, esprits ou autres créature pouvant nous déranger et je ne revins à ma chambre qu'une fois la sécurité assurée. Dès lors, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit de fatigue.

‐"Ce corps ne tiendra plus très longtemps, il faudrait revenir en enfer." me fit remarquer Erébos depuis mes pensées.

‐"Je sais… On y retournera dès la fin du séjour. Tu pense qu'ils ont trouvé d'autres ossements ?"

‐"Probablement. Ca fait plus de 200 ans qu'on n'y est pas retourné après tout."

‐"Depuis la rencontre avec l'autre gamin… Qui aurait cru qu'il créerait une aussi belle et chaleureuse guilde…"

‐"C'était quoi son nom déjà ?" me demanda t il uniquement pour la forme, puisque, si je m'en souviens, lui aussi.

‐"Mavis." répondis-je, juste pour la forme.

‐""Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de queue si t'es un dragon, Ryu‐oji‐san ?" disait il." Me rappela Erébos en riant."Quel gamin impertinent!"

‐"Ceci dit, il était l'un des premiers à ne pas avoir peur de nous. J'avais répondu… Euh… "C'est un mystère aussi profond que l'existence ou non des queues des fées" ou un truc dans le genre."

‐"C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as accepté de veiller sur sa guilde au travers des générations, non ?" ajouta t il en riant.

‐"En effet… Mais aujourd'hui, cette guilde n'a plus besoin de nous. Natsu et Zeref vont devenir de plus en plus fort et me dépasser finalement…"

‐"Toi peut-être mais pas moi."

‐"Ne te vente pas parce que tu as un pouvoir absolu, Monsieur l'empereur des enfers. Je te rappelle que Natsu pourrait finir par la manger, ta flamme."

‐"Tu penses qu'il peut nous tuer ?"

‐"On verra…"

‐"En attendant que quelqu'un puisse nous tuer, nous devons survivre à tout prix, au moins pour la gamine." reprit Erébos, me rappelant ainsi que Wendy n'accepterait jamais ce désir d'en finir.

‐"C'est vrai, il y a Wendy aussi… Avant de partir, je lui raconterai mon histoire. Et je laisserai le parchemin de l'enfer à Natsu."

‐"Tu veux lui laisser le parchemin enseignant les 9 flammes de l'enfer?"

‐"Toi aussi tu veux mettre un terme à cette vie éternelle, non?"

‐"Oui, on a vécu trop longtemps…"

‐"Je laisserai le parchemin des vents divins à Wendy ainsi que celui où j'ai consigné toutes mes techniques, sorts et leçons de vie et une clé des enfers à Makarov." ajoutai je.

‐"Pour qu'ils puissent aller en enfer et être assez fort pour venir à nous ?"

‐"En effet…"

‐"Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ?" finit par me demander Erébos après un long silence.

‐"5 ou 6 ans, je pense. Après, notre calvaire sera terminé… Ou pas d'ailleurs. Ce sera à eux de décider de nous tuer ou non."

‐"Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire pour qu'ils nous tuent ?"

‐"Rien."

‐"Rien ! Mais dans ce cas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous tuera ! Wendy t'aime et Natsu ne le fera jamais ! Ou alors… Tu as pris gout à cette vie, hein ?"

‐"Je dois sans doute commencer à l'aimer en retour… Cette drôle de gamine…" dis je en essayant d'être le plus honnête possible avec moi‐même.

‐"Tu compte lui laisser le choix entre si tu dois vivre ou mourir…"

‐"Je suis vraiment horrible, hein ?"

‐"Ouais…"

Le sommeil finit par m'emporter faisant ainsi disparaitre momentanément la douleur de mon corps sur le point de céder à cause de mon pouvoir et de mon cœur, déjà meurtri par la fuite, la haine et l'éternité, et qui commençait peu à peu à hésiter. L'Empereur ne pouvait mourir mais là était pourtant son seul souhait : en finir avec cette vie éternelle et monotone…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : la maison hantée de l'enfer

POV : Wendy

Cette nuit là, je fis un horrible cauchemar dans lequel Hayate s'éloignait de moi. Je me réveillai alors en pleure et effrayée, tentant de rassurer Charuru inquiète quand à la signification de ce rêve.

Plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, Hayate, Levy‐san et moi nous réunîmes pour parler de la maison hantée. Levy‐san avait plein de bonnes idées et l'expérience d'Hayate qui avait combattu toute sorte de monstres nous aidait beaucoup. J'appris à l'occasion que Hayate était également doué en dessin et en couture.

‐"Impressionnent ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?" lui demanda Levy‐san en plaisantant.

‐"Tout ce qui touche à la musique et faire des mouvements délicats sans mon haori!" lui renvoya t il sur le même ton.

‐"Il reste un problème…" reprit Levy‐san."Il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant et de nouveau, un peu comme une marque de fabrique signée Fairy tail mais… Ah ! Si seulement les flammes de Natsu étaient plus glauques !"

‐"Si tu as besoin de flammes effrayantes, j'ai une idée !" répondis-je."Hayate, tu penses qu'il voudrait bien nous aider ?"

‐"C'est à tes risques et périls mais je vais lui céder la place." me répondit Hayate fermant les yeux.

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes et les yeux pourpres me firent comprendre à qui je m'adressai.

‐"Yo ! Ca fait un moment, gamine ! Tu prends des risques en m'appelant, tu sais. Je l'avais dit, non ? Que la prochaine fois que l'on se verrait, je…" dit Erébos, sa main sur ma joue, approchant son visage du mien tandis que je rougissais et que Levy‐san ne comprenait plus rien.

Je détournai alors le regard en direction de Levy‐san pour le présenter.

‐"Voici l'autre personnalité de Hayate…"

‐"Enchanté, je suis Erébos." dit-il en baisant la main de Levy‐san.

‐"Pas possible, le Erébos !" ajouta Levy‐san dont le rougissement avait laissé place à un grand intérêt.

‐"Le seul et unique. Pour les flammes, ma flamme pourpre suffira t elle ?"

‐"HUM ! HUM !" répondit Levy‐san avant d'harceler de question Erébos sur l'enfer, sa flamme et j'en passe, Erébos qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir trouvé son maitre et qui, après les questions, tomba sur le sol, K.O., me suppliant de lui apporter de l'eau.

Après cela, Erébos dessina le détail des plans de la maison hantée sans, conformément aux ordres du maitre, participer à la construction en elle‐même. Il continua de nous aider tout en répétant pour son "show de l'enfer", effrayant ainsi tour à tour avec ses flammes les membres de la guilde qui apprenaient la vérité sur lui et sur la double personnalité d'Hayate avec plus ou moins de surprise.

Seuls Natsu‐san, Zeref‐san, Lucy‐san, Erza‐san et Mira‐san réagirent différemment des autres. Natsu‐san ne s'en soucia pas vraiment et se demanda surtout si la flamme d'Erebos avait bon goût, Zeref‐san l'avait déjà appris (avant moi), Lucy‐san était morte de trouille, trouvant que les autres le prenaient vraiment à la légère tandis que Erza‐san et Mira‐san l'avaient apprise durant leur enfance, leur laissant un traumatisme qu'elles n'avaient surpassé qu'il y a peu.

Au bout de 3 jours, le "manoir de l'enfer" était terminé et ouvert au public. Le parcours commençait par une pièce sans lumière mais avec des "fantômes" créés magiquement par Zeref‐san et Gerard. Ensuite, tandis que l'éclairage général du reste du parcours (exception faite de la pièce réservé par Erébos) était fait par Natsu‐san qui tenait également le rôle du dragon cracheur de feu(deuxième moitié du parcours), Mira‐san, Elfman‐san et Lisanna‐san utilisaient leur magie pour se transformer en monstres. Erza‐san s'occupait des pièges avec son rééquipement et l'aide de Gazille‐san tandis que Grey‐san et Juvia‐san utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour créer un spectacle alliant eau et glace sensé effrayer les visiteurs vers le milieu du parcours (mais au final, ils semblaient plus émerveillés qu'effrayés). Les autres membres étaient déguisés en différents monstres et étaient dispersés sur le parcours à l'exception de Lucy‐san qui, déguisée en femme‐chat, accueillait les visiteurs à l'entrée accompagnée de Levy‐san qui faisait la caissière et donnait les tickets, déguisée en livre (ne me demander pas pourquoi). Enfin, l'attraction majeure était à la fin du parcours où Erébos faisait son show sous sa vraie apparence de mi-homme mi‐dragon (contrairement à Hayate, le cristal sur son front était pourpre comme ses yeux, de même que ses quelques mèches) portant une tenue d'"Empereur de la nuit et des démons" dessinée par Levy‐san et ses fantasmes, effrayait les visiteurs avec ses flammes qu'il déplaçait au gré de ses envies et son regard de démon. Il restait ensuite une dernière étape : la salle de réconfort tenue par le maitre et moi pour rassurer les gens après leur visite de l'enfer ou plutôt pour permettre au maitre de draguer car Erébos n'en faisait pas trop non plus, conformément à ce que je lui avais dit. Au final, je rassurais surtout les enfants, dans le costume d'infirmière angélique que Hayate avait fait sur-mesure pour moi. Au bout d'une semaine nous fermions pour rentrer deux jours plus tard. La maison hantée fut un franc succès, appréciée surtout des couples et certains revinrent même plusieurs fois. Avant de la démollir, chacun eu le droit d'aller y faire un tour comme les clients sous la condition de former une paire garçon‐fille. Lucy‐san et Lisanna‐san jouèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait avec Natsu‐san et Lucy‐san gagna tandis que Lisanna‐san finit par y aller avec Zeref‐san. Mira‐san y alla avec son frère tandis que Juvia‐san y alla avec Grey‐san. Erza‐san y alla avec Gerard tandis que Levy‐san y alla avec Gazille‐san. Quand à moi, j'y allai avec Erébos et Hayate (qui apparu ce soir‐là, pour la première fois depuis qu'on avait commencé à faire la maison hantée) , laissant un genre de poupée vaudou faire le show à leur place, et ces deux idiots ne trouvèrent rien de mieux qu'échanger régulièrement leur place sans me le dire, me créant des surprises et des frayeurs à chaque fois que j'étais effrayé et que je sautais au cou de l'un ou l'autre (comme si je n'avais pas assez de frayeur dans cet endroit!).

Au final, je finis le parcours avec Hayate et, avant de rejoindre les autres, il me dit :"Wendy, il faudrait que je te parle en privé. Viens sur la plage à minuit, près du grand rocher. C'est quelque chose de vraiment très important, bien qu'assez problématique voir embarrassant mais dont je veux absolument te parler." Et je pensai donc immédiatement :"Ce… Ce serait une déclaration !"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : le passé des Empereurs

POV : Wendy

Suite à la demande de Hayate, j'allai à la plage à l'heure convenue ( ou plutôt une demi-heure à l'avance) pour y trouver Hayate, allongé sur le rocher. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il en descendit pour venir vers moi. C'était enfin l'heure de vérité, était ce une déclaration ? Ou bien autre chose ? Je ne saurai l'expliquer précisément mais j'avais une sensation de malaise depuis mon arrivée sur la plage, peut-être était ce due au regard affligé et hésitant de Hayate ?

POV : Hayate

Wendy était enfin là… A présent, il était temps de lui faire part de mon départ et de lui révéler, comme promis, mon passé… Cependant je me sentais vraiment mal. Etait‐ce la peur d'être rejeté ou détesté ou bien simplement l'appréhension de partir et de la laisser ? Dans les deux cas, cela signifiait que je l'aimais mais j'avais encore du mal à le croire. Probablement parce que j'avais perdu depuis très longtemps la capacité d'aimer, en échange de ma puissance…

‐"Wendy, j'aimerais que tu écoute ce que j'ai à te dire en entier avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ca te va ?" finis je par dire.

‐"D'accord." fit-elle, d'une voix trahissant son malaise.

‐"Tu sais… Je suis né dans ce monde… Il y a… Je dirais 2000 ou 3000 ans. Je ne suis âgé de 14000 ans uniquement parce que j'ai passé de nombreux millénaires en Enfer où le temps s'écoule différemment. Enfin, à cette époque, ma jeunesse dirons nous, j'étais humain. Plus précisément, j'étais le fils ainé d'une famille réputée à la fois pour son incapacité à utiliser la magie et pour son enseignement et son entrainement très stricte du kenjutsu (art de manier le sabre). On peut parler d'une famille de samouraïs en quelque sorte. Lors de mon 17eme anniversaire, tandis que je faisais mon entrainement matinal habituel en montagne, je découvris une caverne dans laquelle j'entrai par curiosité. J'y découvris le cadavre, ou plutôt les ossements, d'un grand dragon. Je remarquai que, sur son crâne, était incrustée une gigantesque émeraude que je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher, à mon grand damne. A cet instant, tandis qu'un vent argenté commença à souffler et à s'enrouler autour de moi comme une tornade, je sentis une intense douleur, beaucoup plus forte que tous que j'avais pu endurer et probablement la plus intense de toute ma vie. A cet instant, je sentis à la fois tout le pouvoir, tous les souvenirs et probablement toute la douleur que ce dragon possédait. Je serais incapable de te dire combien de temps cet enfer dura probablement plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs mois. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais parti assez longtemps pour que les recherches soient abandonnées. Lorsque la douleur disparue finalement, j'étais tel que tu me connais : un être mi-homme mi‐dragon. Une fois passée la surprise, je tentai alors de regagner ma maison, avec beaucoup de difficultés dues au manque d'habitude de ce nouveau corps pour, une fois arriver me faire traiter de monstre et me faire chasser de la maison avec de nombreux chasseurs de primes aux trousses. Les premières années, je me contentai de fuir et de m'entrainer à maitriser mes nouvelles capacités dont la maitrise de l'aura et ce vent argenté qui avait la particularité de faire un son particulier voir même une sorte de chant en soufflant. Je décidai de l'appeler Getsukaze (vent lunaire) en référence au vent soufflant dans les feuilles que j'avais l'habitude d'écouter la nuit en observant la lune. C'est de là que vient mon surnom de Getsuryu (dragon lunaire). En ce temps, mon corps vieillissait encore, jusqu'à mes 20 ans en fait et lors de ce 20eme anniversaire, je décidai de me forger mon propre katana, le meilleur de tous en utilisant au mieux toutes mes capacités physiques, mentales et tout mon pouvoir. J'appelai alors ce sabre : Seiryukaze (vent du dragon céleste), ce qui me valut des années plus tard le titre de Seiryutei (empereur des dragons célestes) et surtout je décidai de changer. Je pris le nom d'Hayate afin de devenir comme une tempête surpuissante, un ouragan que personne ne pouvait contrôler, afin d'obtenir une liberté totale. Je voulais plus que tout renaitre et faire disparaitre mes faiblesses. Si je devais être considéré comme un monstre alors autant en être un qui pouvait surpasser tout ce existait jusqu'à présent. Après cela, j'arrêtai de fuir et j'exterminai sans hésitation ou même doute, toute personne tentant de me tuer ou de me capturer. Le nombre de mes crimes augmentait un peu plus chaque jour, à mesure que je devenais plus fort, plus connu, plus cruel et surtout que je perdais peu à peu mes doutes sur le pourquoi de mes massacres. Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de les tuer et, au début, j'avais des remords et j'étais rempli de doute. Mais plus je tuai afin de faire un exemple, plus ils venaient et plus je tuai alors la raison n'avait plus d'importance, je n'avais qu'à me débarrasser de ce qui me gênait et les doutes s'effacèrent jusqu'à disparaitre me laissant ainsi vivre et jouir d'une liberté que l'on pourrait qualifier d'"infernale. Je vécus donc ainsi 100 ans avant de succomber à la douleur grandissante en moi, preuve que mon corps ne pouvait supporter ma propre puissance, ou peut-être était-ce juste le poids grandissant de mes pêchers. En accord avec mes crimes, j'allai en enfer après ma mort. Dès lors, n'ayant plus de corps physique, mes limites avaient disparu et tout démon tentant de me donner des ordres subit un sort encore pire que mes précédents poursuivants. Jusqu'au jour où je tuai un membre du Sénat de l'enfer. Un membre de la haute noblesse infernale pour simplifier. Dès lors, je me retrouvais devant ce même sénat constitué de 13 membres, ou plutôt 12, le treizième étant mort par ma main, ainsi que devant Satan et Hadès. A ce moment, je pensais encore pouvoir tous les exterminer et recouvrer ma liberté, enfin… Jusqu'à son arrivée. Il arriva alors devant moi, l'Empereur des Enfers en personne, Erébos. Un seul de ses regards m'avait tétanisé et j'assistai, impuissant à mon procès lorsque, après maints efforts, je parvins à tenir la poignée de mon sabre dans lequel je puisai le plus de courage et de force possible. A cet instant, je dégainai et fonçai vers l'être qui m'obsédait et m'oppressait depuis son arrivée. Il était le seul que je considérais comme un danger car il était le seul être qui ne m'avait jamais autant effrayé. Je le combattis à fond dès le départ tandis que lui semblait s'amuser et me contrait aisément. Notre combat dura des mois durant, les limites en enfer étant bien différentes de celles de ce monde. Durant ce temps, je perfectionnais et/ou inventais de nouvelles techniques dont la tenken (la lame divine), copiée sur la maken (lame démoniaque) d'Erébos, et j'appris plus tard que cette technique existait déjà et était utilisée par les dieux, Hadès par exemple. C'est d'ailleurs cette technique qui me permit de toucher Erébos pour la première fois durant ce combat, Erébos qui devenait légèrement plus sérieux au fur et à mesure que je devenais plus puissant. Le combat se termina 13 jours après que j'ai pu me battre face lui d'égal à égal alors qu'il était sérieux. J'appris par la suite que ceci s'était avéré possible uniquement grâce au cristal sur mon front et au pouvoir de l'ancien dragon qui me permettais de transformer la douleur et la puissance des flammes pourpres d'Erébos en énergie et en aura. En résumé, je n'ai fait que retourner inconsciemment son pouvoir contre lui, c'est le même principe que la magie des dragon slayers. Au final, nous nous retrouvâmes chacun avec la lames de l'autre dans le cœur et notre plus grande surprise fut de se réveiller un matin partageant le même corps et par conséquent la même malédiction : la vie éternelle."

-"Hayate…"

-"Bien sûr, qui dit ne faire qu'un avec l'Empereur des Enfers dit devoir gérer ses responsabilités mais des fois, je ne le supportais plus alors je prenais le contrôle et allais faire un tour dans ce monde. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai rencontré Mavis, le premier maitre de Fairy tail. Il a même réussi à me faire promettre de veiller sur sa guilde! Quel sale gosse. " concluai je avec un ton beaucoup moins sérieux que le reste de l'histoire. "Wendy, je… Mais pourquoi tu pleure ? "

POV : Wendy

-"Mais… Mais…" articulai je difficilement à cause de mes larmes.

Je ne pouvais supporter son passé. Non pas ses pêchers comme il devait s'y attendre mais toutes les difficultés, toutes les tragédies qu'il a vécu.

-" Wendy, calme me toi un peu. " me dit Hayate en essuyant mes larmes.

-" Je ne peux pas me calmer, pas après que tu m'ais racontée toutes les atrocités que tu as subi. "

-"Ce n'était pas ce dont je voulais…"

Je sais, tu voulais que je connaisse tes crimes. Mais… Ce n'est pas ça qui changera ce que je pense de toi. Tu es rempli de défauts et tu m'énerves vraiment des fois mais j'ai confiance en cette personne qui a protégé cette guilde depuis bien avant ma naissance, j'ai confiance en la personne qui m'a sauvée la vie et que j'ai appris à connaitre petit à petit alors… Alors… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, en plus tu as déjà largement expié tes crimes ! "

-"Je vois. " lâcha Hayate avec un air de soulagement que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

-"En plus, je me suis même habituer à Erébos alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. "

-"Compris mais j'ai autre chose à te dire. La double surpuissance que j'ai en moi est très mal supportée par mon corps. Je ne suis plus une âme après tout. Alors, en enfer, de nombreuses personnes sont à la recherche d'ossements de dragons, dieux ou démons pouvant rendre ce corps plus résistant à nos pouvoirs. Et… En ce moment… Mon, notre corps devient vraiment faible alors nous allons devoir rentrer en enfer. "

-"C'est… de… ma faute ? "

-"Nan, c'est juste que ce corps est ainsi depuis trop longtemps. "

-"Je vois…" dis-je avec un soupir trahissant mon soulagement. "Et quand reviendras tu ? "

-"Je vais laisser quelque chose de spécial à Makarov, de telles sortes que tu puisses venir me voir dans quelques années si, toute fois, tu deviens assez forte pour cela. Mais je ne reviendrais plus… Et le jour de nos retrouvailles, je te demanderai d'exhausser notre vœu à Erébos et à moi : tue nous. "

Je pensais avoir mal entendu mais le regard d'Hayate me fit comprendre que non. Mes larmes coulèrent alors intensément sans la moindre possibilité de les arrêter et je me jetai sur lui, l'agrippant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le laisser partir, pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce destin et j'hurlai alors de toutes mes forces pour atteindre le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais et qui me faisait dos malgré mes pleurs et la force que je mettais dans mon étreinte.

POV : Hayate

Wendy hurlai de tristesse et de chagrin et lorsque j'entendis les mots"je ne veux pas ça ! je ne veux pas que tu partes ! je t'aime ! " Je crus que mon cœur allait se déchirer et mes larmes commencèrent à couler elles aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer ni hésiter. Pourtant je ne voulais pas la quitter non plus mais, égoïstement, je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir vieillir et mourir pour après vivre sans elle. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle avant même de le remarquer… Et puis elle finit par se taire et à me lâcher, tandis que je l'entendis tomber au sol. Je me retournai alors et la voyais étaler sur le sol, inerte, baignant dans son sang, une lance magique transperçant sa poitrine : elle était morte.

-"Wendyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : la mort de Wendy et le Getsukaze

POV : Hayate

Wendy gisait là morte devant mes yeux et mes larmes s'étaient alors mises à couler encore plus abondamment et violemment. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la secouer et de crier son nom, espérant qu'elle se relèverait et me reviendrait.

-« Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ! Pauvre imbécile ! La dernière fois tu as pu la sauver mais là non. Le pire, c'est que j'ai pu la tuer sans que tu me remarques parce que tu étais trop concentré sur toi ! Tu dois te haïr à un point ! »

La personne qui venait de parler se trouvait sur le rocher et je reconnus un artefact permettant de cacher sa présence. Mais ma raison me quitta rapidement. Ce salopard avait tué Wendy, il avait tué la femme que j'aime ! Ma colère montait toujours plus à un niveau beaucoup plus important qu'à l'habituelle. Normalement Erébos aurait du me remplacer dans ce genre de situation, mais pas cette fois. Ma colère, devenue incontenable, avait commencé à rendre mon aura incontrôlable et mon haori se déchira sous l'énorme quantité d'aura que j'expulsais. L'environnement lui-même commençait à devenir incontrôlable tandis qu'une tempête se déclarait, que les éclairs tombaient et que les vagues se déferlaient.

-« Tu crois pouvoir m'affronter alors que tu n'est même pas un magicien. Pauvre fou. La perte de ta bien-aimée t'a-t-elle fait perdre la raison ? » riait cet enfoiré sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

J'allai dégainer mon sabre et libérer toute ma puissance et ma fureur, quitte à déchirer ce pauvre et faible corps humain, n'ayant toujours pas repris ma vraie apparence, quand je m'aperçu que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-« Pauvre fou, tu ne peux pas bouger et encore moins combattre ! Mon nom est Alleister Crowry. Je suis un mage noir qui a été capable de réveiller une magie perdue : Master's Control ! Tant que je maintiens mon sort, tu es incapable de bouger le petit doigt ou même de parler. En revanche, je peux t'obliger à lacérer encore et encore le corps de ta bien-aimée, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je sentais que mon corps commençait à se déplacer de lui-même, la panique et la peur de devoir faire du mal à Wendy, à la femme que j'aime, me calma suffisamment pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits et je concentra tout mon pouvoir dans mes jambes, je fis en sorte d'augmenter le plus possible la quantité d'aura dans mes jambes et, comme prévu, celles-ci cédèrent et je tomba sur le sol, les jambes ensanglantées et déchiquetées par mon aura.

-« Tu as sacrifié tes jambes pour ne pas lui faire de mal ! C'est admirable ! Mais tu vas mourir pour cela. »

Ma colère commençait à revenir comme une malédiction encore plus persistante que la vie éternelle. Erébos devait sûrement tenter de me calmer mais je ne pouvais pas l'écouter. Toutes mes pensées allaient soit vers Wendy, soit vers l'enfoiré qui avait osé me l'enlever. Je sentais que j'avais perdu trop de sang et ma vue commençait à se troubler quand j'entendis la voix de Wendy.

-« Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Tu dois vivre. Je t'ai donné mon pouvoir pour cela. Utilise-le. Ce pouvoir peut réaliser tous tes désirs. C'est le pouvoir inverse à celui d'Erébos, au pouvoir de l'existence même. C'est le pouvoir de la liberté. Il incarne la liberté absolue que tu as toujours recherchée et il peut donc transgresser les règles de l'existence même. » disait cette voix en chantonnant.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Wendy mais celle du Getsukaze, ou plutôt son chant. Je savais depuis toujours qu'il était spécial et qu'il avait sa propre conscience mais je n'ai jamais pu l'utiliser autrement que comme un vent normal. Il était probablement enfin venu le moment d'utiliser son vrai pouvoir.

-« Je veux revoir Wendy et reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ! »

-« Il…il peut parler ! »

Mon corps recommença à me répondre et je dégainai alors mon sabre et en créai un second avec Getsukaze : un katana de vent argenté, la lame du dragon lunaire, un vent tranchant et argenté. Le nom de cette technique s'imposait d'elle-même.

-« Ginzankaze (vent tranchant d'argent) ! »

-« Tu peux un peu bouger et alors ? Tu ne peux pas échapper à l'étreinte parfaite de ma magie ! Shadow's Snake ! »

-« Si une règle aussi stupide m'en empêche alors je n'ai qu'à la détruire ! »

Je m'entourai alors de Getsukaze et en aspirai le plus possible de ce vent chantant en moi, l'assimilant à mon corps et je repris ma vrai apparence de monstre mi-homme mi-dragon.

Je me rendis compte que la totalité de mon corps était devenu argenté et qu'il se dispersait et chantait comme le Getsukaze. Mon corps était devenu comme celui d'un esprit de vent et j'étais dès lors délivré de l'étreinte tandis que je n'avais plus besoin de mes jambes pour me déplacer. Le nom de cette technique sera :

-« Utaryu (dragon chantant) ! »

Instantanément je me dirigeai vers ce salopard avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit et le trancha avec Ginzankaze. Etrangement, il était mort sur le coup alors que la lame ne lui avait fait aucune blessure. C'était probablement du à la propriété de ce pouvoir. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance à mes yeux. A présent, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Wendy. Je m'assis à ses côtés et me remis à pleurer comprenant bien que même Getsukaze ne pouvait la ramener.

-« Mais mon pouvoir peut-être… »

-« Erébos ! »

-« A nous deux, on peut peut-être essayer mais si on se loupe, on meurt. »

-« Qu'avons-nous à perdre en essayant ? »

Erébos et moi nous mettions alors en conscience double, nous conférant ainsi une double surpuissance tandis que nous avions un œil pourpre et un autre émeraude, que nos deux couleurs d'aura se mélangeaient dans le cristal, que nos mèches qu'on aimait appeler « éclairs d'âmes », alternaient les deux couleurs et que le reste de notre corps brillait d'argent à cause de l' Utaryu. Nous concentrâmes la totalité de notre aura au-dessus de Wendy espérant ainsi lui insuffler notre énergie vitale, avant de nous évanouir de fatigue et de douleur.

-« Wendy ! » ai-je hurlé en me réveillant brusquement.

-« Tout va bien, elle dort juste à côté de toi. Sa blessure est guérie et elle est en vie. » me dit Makarov à côté du lit.

Il avait du veiller sur nous après qu'un membre de la guilde nous ai trouvé et ramené.

-« Tant mieux, je suis rassuré… »

-« En revanche, ton état est plus préoccupant. Tu as perdu énormément d'énergie vital et dans 7 ans tout au plus, tu recommenceras à vieillir. Il est d'ailleurs fort probable que tu ne puisses vivre qu'à peine plus longtemps qu'un être humain. »

C'était sensé m'inquiéter mais, aussi bien moi que Erébos, ne pouvions contenir notre bonheur : d'ici 100 ans nous auront été libérés de notre malédiction et ces 100 ans, nous les passerions parmi nos amis à Fairy Tail et surtout avec la femme que j'aimais et qui était bel et bien en vie.

-« Franchement t'es vraiment un sale gosse. Tu nous inquiètes tous et, au final, tu es heureux du sort pour lequel tout le monde te pleure ! »

-« Désolé . »

-« Tu parles ! T'es pas désolé du tout oui ! » râlait Makarov en quittant la pièce.

Peu après, Wendy se réveilla et je lui expliquai, en omettant quelques détails comme mes sentiments pour elle, ce qu'il s'était passé, ajoutant que je ne partirai en enfer que quelques jours (qui seront quelques semaines pour moi) afin de soigner mes jambes et renforcer mon corps pour les années qu'il me restait.

-« Pardonne-moi, Hayate… »

-« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

-« Parce que je suis soulagée que tu ne partes pas et que tu ne vives pas beaucoup plus que moi… Et aussi que nous vieillirons à peu près en même temps alors que tu… Que tu… »

-« Tais-toi idiote. » lui dis-je gentiment, le bout de mon index sur ses lèvres et mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « C'est ce que moi et Erébos avons toujours souhaité. Vivre et mourir en même temps que les personnes auxquelles nous tenons. Nous avons aimé Fairy Tail depuis sa création à cause de son créateur mais aujourd'hui c'est ses membres, nos amis que nous aimons et particulièrement une petite fille idiote qui connait notre histoire et nous accepte quand même, une idiote qui dit tout le temps « mais euh » et que j'adore embêter. Que j'adore tout simplement d'ailleurs. »

POV : Wendy

J'avais instinctivement rougi quand Hayate m'a dit qu'il m'adorait mais mes illusions me quittèrent rapidement. Après tout, Hayate ne me considérait que comme une enfant qu'il aimait embêter, comme une amie à qui parler tout au plus. Et, sans le vouloir ma tristesse se faisait de plus en plus visible et mes larmes coulèrent.

-« Ah ! Wendy ! Je viens de te dire que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour si peu, non ? Alors arrête de pleurer ! » me dit-il, pensant certainement que je m'en voulais encore.

-« Ce… Ce n'est pas ça. » pleurais-je, mes larmes ne voulant pas s'arrêter. « C'est juste que… C'est juste que moi… Que moi, je ne peux pas te considérer comme un ami ! Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça ! De si peu ! Toi, tu ne me vois que comme une enfant mais moi ! Moi je t'aime ! Depuis le premier jour ! Alors ! Alors. Alors … »

-« Tais-toi… » dit-il me mettant le bout de son index sur mes lèvres avant d'essuyer mes larmes avec la même main. « Tu n'as rien compris… tu n'as rien compris du tout. »

Il mit sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressa avec son pouce, me regardant d'un regard tendre et un peu triste et s'approcha de moi pour finalement m'embrasser tendrement.

Il colla ensuite son front au mien tandis que mon esprit s'étais égaré par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Enfin il continua les paroles qu'il avait commencé : « Tu n'as rien compris. Je t'aime Wendy. Pas comme une petite fille ou une amie mais comme une femme. Pas depuis le premier ou en tout cas, je ne pense pas mais ces sentiments n'ont rien pu faire d'autre que grandir et c'est la preuve qu'ils sont réels. Lorsque j'ai cru te perdre, j'étais anéantis, bien plus que quand on m'a jeté de chez moi ou que j'ai été pourchassé. Si je n'avais pu te ramener, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer ou ce que j'aurai pu faire alors… Alors quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'éloigne plus de moi. Je t'en supplie. »

Il s'était également mis à pleurer tandis que nous étions toujours front contre front et qu'il commençait à baiser ma main avec tout l'amour qu'il venait de me dévoiler. Mes larmes coulèrent encore davantage mais avec plus de douceur car ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur mais des larmes naissant de tout le bonheur que je ressentais et de tout l'amour que je lui témoignais. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Et je m'écroulai de fatigue peu après…

POV : Hayate

-« Petite idiote… Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant que tu ne grandisses mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Es-tu ma plus grande force ou ma plus grande faiblesse ?

En tout cas, prends tes responsabilités Wendy et grandis vite. Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, waga itoshi, itoshi yousei. »


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

POV : Wendy

-« Le lendemain, nous décidâmes de garder l'histoire de la veille secrète et d'attendre que je grandisse pour sortir vraiment ensemble (en ayant tous deux prévu de tricher de temps à autre avec les pilules). Il partit ensuite en enfer et ne revint qu'une semaine après. Dès son retour, Natsu-san et Erza-san le défièrent et bien entendu il gagna les deux duels. Cependant il nous expliqua plusieurs choses ensuite. Tout d'abord, il nous expliqua qu'il ne lui restait que peu d'énergie vitale et que, comme celle-ci est étroitement liée avec la puissance de l'aura, il pouvait plus contrôler les éléments ou utiliser de techniques d'aura complexes ou surpuissantes. En revanche, il avait toujours la même force physique (n'étant toujours pas humain) et que, grâce à l'habitude qu'il avait de limiter à l'extrême son aura avec son haori, la perte de son pouvoir ne le gênait pas pour combattre et que « ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il perdra un duel » selon ses propres mots. Ensuite il nous exposa le cas d'Erébos qui était très semblable et qui mourra en même temps que lui. Enfin, il précisa qu'il leur restait encore un pouvoir chacun à Erébos et lui. Erébos pouvait encore utiliser sa flamme pourpre tandis qu'Hayate pouvait utiliser le Getsukaze. Bien sûr, tout le monde à la guilde réagit en parfaite synchronisation : « Mais ce sont les pouvoirs les plus puissants ! », ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le seul ennui était que, contrairement à Erébos, Hayate ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir librement, à part en l'utilisant comme un vent normal. En effet, il n'arrivait plus à utiliser les techniques qu'il avait utilisé dans le dernier combat et l'expliquait par le fait que le Getsukaze avait répondu à ses sentiments du moment et qu'il était très loin de le maitriser, rangeant Ginzankaze et Utaryu au rang de «techniques ultimes » du Getsukaze. Après ce jour, nous reprîmes le cours de nos vies. Hayate n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête mais s'occupait plus de moi. Il m'apprenait notamment à contrôler les vents « normaux » en utilisant les pouvoirs du dragon slayer du ciel et, de temps à autre, nous partions en missions ensembles, juste tous les deux ou avec d'autres en groupe. Le plus souvent, on était avec Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san et Zeref-san. Grey-san venait régulièrement avec nous lorsqu'on se regroupait sur une mission comme ça. Il arrivait aussi que Gerard vienne avec nous mais il ne préférait pas sortir de Magnolia ou alors pour se diriger vers un lieu peu peuplé, pour éviter les ennuis dus à l'époque où il utilisa le conseil à ses fins, époque dont il ne se souvenait toujours pas. En dehors des missions, Hayate s'entrainait souvent, peut-être même trop souvent, afin de contrôler le Getsukaze. Au bout d'un mois, il était capable d'utilisé jusqu'à 10 ryukens (lame du dragon) de formes plus ou moins différentes, en même temps, les ryuken étant des sabres formés de Getsukaze mais infiniment moins puissantes que la Ginzankaze. Il commençait aussi à pouvoir réutiliser quelques techniques de base, originellement réalisées avec l'aura, grâce au Getsukaze. La seule technique d'aura qu'il pouvait encore utiliser était la Tenken mais il lui fallait au moins 1 minute de temps pour concentrer l'aura dans sa lame et le résultat était loin de celui de la fois où il avait combattu Zeref… Mais, avec tout ça, on a compris qu'en fait si Hayate avait autant de puissance, c'est avant tout parce qu'il s'était entrainer comme un dérater, un peu comme on pouvait le voir aujourd'hui. L'autre grande différence était ses vêtements. Bien sûr, il portait toujours son katana mais il ne portait plus son haori (parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin et parce qu'il avait été déchiré) et portait des kimonos d'été comme celui du feu d'artifice, dont la couleur variait d'un jour à l'autre entre des tons de vert, du noir, de l'argenté et parfois il en portait un blanc. Mais le mieux était qu'il ne dormait plus sur le cerisier mais à côté de moi et m'embrassait tous les soirs et tous les matins pour me dire bonne nuit ou bonjour. C'étaient, la plupart du temps, les seuls instants où on se comportait comme un coup. Ah ! Bien sûr, on ne l'a pas encore fait, je suis trop jeune et il m'a dit qu'il attendra que je grandisse car là ce n'était vraiment pas possible ! Mais bien sûr on a gardé le secret sur notre relation ! »

-« Nan je doute que le secret tienne encore longtemps… »

-« Charuru ! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la seule à être au courant, que tu… »

-« Mais nan, c'est parce que tu viens de parler à voix haute au milieu de la guilde et que tout le monde t'a entendu ! »

-« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » dis-je en rougissant.

-« Oh que si ! Heureusement que j'ai dit qu'on devait garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que tu grandisses parce que sinon. » ajouta Hayate d'un ton accusateur en me tirant un peu l'oreille.

-« De toute façon, on était tous au courant. » reprit Erza-san.

-« Hum. Toutes les filles du dortoir le savaient. » ajouta Mira-san.

-« Et toi, Onee-chan, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde. »

-« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils en soient aussi loin dans leur relation ! » s'étonna Lucy-san.

-« Il semblerait que Lucy n'était pas au courant. » remarqua Gerard.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Nous aussi des fois, on dort ensembles ! » ajouta Natsu-san.

-« QUOI ? »

-« Non attendez ! C'est ce que vous croyez ! »se défendit Lucy-san.

Et pendant, que toute la guilde questionnait Natsu-san et Lucy-san, Hayate m'embrassa et nous nous éclipsâmes en rendez-vous (où on nous verrait comme frère et sœur ! J'ai hâte de grandir punaise !)


End file.
